Dramantics
by wikipedias
Summary: Cancelled. AU. Dramantics. Noun. Fusion word joining Drama and Antics together. Commonly used for describing TenTen’s personality. Also used as an adjective for the Hyuga and her. — NejiTenten
1. Looks Aren't Everything

**Title**: Dramantics  
**Summary: **Dramantics. _Noun_. Fusion word joining Drama and Antics together. Commonly used for describing TenTen's personality. Also used as an adjective for the Hyuga and her.  
**Chapter One: **Looks aren't everything.  
**Chapter Summary:** _Drama_ plus _Antics _equals to TenTen.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not, and most likely will _never, _own Naruto and its related whatever.  
**Author's Note: **To myself and anyone who stuck with me since the first chapter of Troublesome High.  
**A/N: **Happy Mother's Day!  
**A/N (II): **I've just realized that it's Mother's Day in Hong Kong; nawt wherever you, potential reviwer, are. Ah well. Happy Early/Late Mother's Day!

* * *

"I hate this job…" TenTen mumbled into her fleece jacket as she and her best friend for ten years, Sakura, waited for the lift together.

Sakura smiled sympathetically, saying in the silent language, that they were both fluent in, to go on with her soon to be mind-numbing rant.

TenTen continued, "Everyday, as soon I get to work, he _always_ give me the _same _stupid job that _any_one can do…I mean, I'm his personal freakin' _assistant_ and he treats me like a freakin' _maid_" She pushed the elevator button forcefully with every word after 'freakin', adding a little 'dramantics' to her rant.

Moving back a little, to let the custodians to do their daily mopping/wiping, TenTen stuffed her cold hands deep into her patched up-pockets and kicked the steel bin with her scuffed boots. Her kicking revealed that the boots were filthy while exposing her striped black and red leggings.

"Examples, please?" Sakura asked, checking her perfect hair in the elevator's glass reflection. Not one pink strand was out of place and TenTen felt like a reject teenager next to immaculate, beautiful, stylish Sakura. Ever since they were children, this feeling of utter _plainness_ loomed around her. She always felt as though she was fiftieth-best to Sakura and today was no different.

Taking a deep breath, willing herself to remember that looks _weren't_ everything, no matter how much she was forced to witness this everyday, TenTen continued:

"TenTen! Bring the latest copy!", 'TenTen! Espresso!' or 'TenTen! Cross-examine this article and send it to Haruno-Uzumaki _immediately_! She wants it _now_!'" As she spoke, she had put on a high-pitched, nasally voice, even though Neji Hyuuga had a serene, quiet and, _some_how, sexy accent that made nearly every woman, and some men, worship his every move.

"Ah…" Sakura blushed self-consciously. _She _was Haruno-Uzumaki. Adjusting the hem of skirt-suit uncomfortable, Sakura opened her mouth for an explanation.

TenTen saw her fumble for an excuse so she hurriedly added, "No, _no_! S'not _your_ fault! It's that stupid _Neji Hyuuga_!" Because it _was_.

He was the only guy who had the _nerve _to order her around like that. _No_ one treated her like that! Even her previous bosses were terrified of her! And her father, little brother, older brother and that guy on the street today…

"He's just _so_ annoying, so _freakin_…so _freakin_'…so…_ugh_!" Without a suitable adjective to badmouth about him, TenTen kicked the bin again, causing a boot-shaped dent.

Sakura's blush subsided and she let herself snigger into her palm, looking nostalgically like the mischievous schoolgirl she used to be.

"What?!" TenTen turned on her again. "What's so funny?!" TenTen's expression was almost comical.

Scrunched up eyebrows, confused look in her eyes and mouth in a deep frown. It was almost the _exact_ same expression TenTen used when she was doing her science experiments and dealing with affectionate males back in high school. She just _couldn't_ understand it.

Sakura laughed harder. "N-n-nothing…!"

Sakura's unexplainable peals of laughter stopped abruptly and she relaxed her grip on her sides when she saw the Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, company's greatest architectural designer yet, come into view and stand behind them, obviously waiting for the lift as he pressed the button with the utmost pressure repeatedly.

TenTen saw the sharpness of Sakura's stopped laughter and looked around to see what caused the problem. Once target was recognized, TenTen mumbled to Sakura, "You're engaged to Naruto. Stop forgetting."

"I'm _not_!" Sakura said indignantly, unconsciously fingering her engagement ring, a one-of-a-kind 24K white gold with tiny diamonds encrusted into it. "Forgetting, I mean!"

TenTen nudged her nonchalantly and Sakura nudged her back un-nonchalantly and pretty soon, there was another one of their petty fights going on, right smack in the middle, or beginning, of work on a Friday.

Even though they were, especially TenTen, as she was Neji's assistant. She was 'expected' to be mature and responsible. Which of course made her even more reckless and rude.

The Uchiha arched an eyebrow at the play-fighting young women but continued to keep pressing the lift button forcefully, but, this time, though, he chose to do it a few feet _away _from the females, his arm stretched to the limit.

As soon as the lift came down with a ding, TenTen and Sakura bounded into it, still petty-fighting. Sasuke followed but chose to walk in more normally, one step at a time.

Sasuke ignored them expertly, pressed the floor button that Sakura and TenTen were going to and continued reading his latest job assignment from Mr. Hyuga.

TenTen read the size 9-fonted, Courier New-styled notes from over his shoulder, only to be shooed away by Sasuke with a flick of the shoulder.

Looking quite like a panda caught by the paparazzi, TenTen appeared bewildered but recovered quickly. She stuck her tongue out at his back, momentarily forgetting that he was quite close to being higher-ranked than her and therefore, worthy of respect.

For some reason, he knew what she had done and he turned around. Sakura blessed the silence with a muted squeak. TenTen, being a natural-born fighter, glowered at him, her hands on her hips. "What?" she said brusquely.

But before he could retort, the lift had arrived at their designated floor with another ding. The door opened but the odd threesome couldn't leave.

Partly because Neji Hyuga had walked, or floated, in, wearing a designer black suit and gripping a neatly-stuffed leather briefcase. But mostly because the Hyuga was surrounded by women who just _had _to ask him about his latest report or they would just _die_. He nodded to a few, spoke to even fewer. Once his eye caught TenTen's, though, he immediately turned to her to complain lengthily about her latest 'disaster'.

Sakura, Sasuke and the rest of the women left the vicinity quickly; everyone knew how Neji 'had it in' for TenTen and no one wanted to be a part of it.

Sakura, in the background, waved a goodbye, hoisted her oversized bag onto her shoulder and briskly walked into her office, sniggering a little at TenTen's obvious bad luck.

When she arrived, her own personal assistant, Hinata Aburame, greeted her with a steaming mug of latte, the latest issues of _Cosmopolitan, Seventeen, US Weekly _and_ People_ and today's printed e-mail of assignments.

Sakura smiled gratefully, as she did everyday, and began to do the one thing she loved the same as Naruto, family, friends and fashion: her job.

* * *

Back in the lift, TenTen automatically realized that today was not going to be a good day. Even though it was a Friday.

Because, one: Neji had complained to her about something _completely _irrelevant. Like her _handwriting_. Two: Neji looked _especially _devastatingly handsome today. And three: she looked like crud with crap thrown over. Her Chinese-style top and ripped-up jeans were tasteful, for her anyway, but not at all suitable for work.

Well, at least…that was what Sakura said in the morning…maybe she was right…maybe she was right about that skirt crack she made…hmm…Sakura did say that the office suit would be more suitable...was the outfit wrong for today...hmm...

"TenTen, are you listening to me or _not_?!" Neji very-nearly shouted, something he rarely did with anyone else.

'Hell, no!' TenTen wanted to reply but bit her lip in an effort to shut up. (Getting fired was not an option for her. Yet.) Instead, she took a step away from Neji and muttered an untruthful, "Sorry…"

Massaging his wrinkle-free forehead with one hand, seeming like he didn't want to argue anymore, Neji leaned on the elevator's wall and muttered, "Press four, please…"

TenTen pressed nineteen.

"_TenTen_!"

* * *

An hour later, a genuinely-smiling Sakura was closing the latest deal with a loopy signature and getting up to shake her new partner's hand. "Thank you, Mr. Nara, for this wonderful opportunity. I hope our companies will be a good fuse together."

"Shikamaru, if you will. 'Mr. Nara' is my dad, my grandpa and my cousins. Oh and _please_, I believe that this opportunity is benefiting all of us." Shikamaru Nara smiled back. He was scruffy-looking for a supposed genius/ tycoon, Sakura critically observed, but looks _weren't_ everything, she reminded herself for the umpteenth time.

"So, your company will be under Hyuga Incorporated in…?" Sakura walked around the long, oval table to leave the room and Shikamaru, _not_ Mr.Nara, followed.

"As soon as Gaara Sand and his siblings agree to our terms, Miss Haruno-Uzumaki," It was difficult to get the Sand, Sand and Sand law firm to agree to work for anyone so their company, Nara-Haruno, was pulling out all stops to get them to agree.

"_Sakura_, if you will," Sakura parroted in a snooty tone. "Miss Haruno-Uzumaki is..." Sakura stopped short and wondered who else could be Miss Haruno-Uzumaki.

Shikamaru laughed which surprised Sakura. Most businessmen she knew wouldn't even smile, for fear of looking soft. _Soft _was a death-word for the big men in Hyuuga Incorporated. Along with: 'nice', 'generous', 'kind' and 'merciful'.

Sakura ran her right hand through one side of her hair and the engagement whopper glinted in the fluorescent light and almost made a passing janitor blind.

Shikamaru noticed Sakura's extravagant ring and commented, "Nice engage-ring," _Understatement of the century, _Sakura thought wryly. "Bought that from Rock Lee's place, huh?"

"I hope so," Sakura smiled again, "My husband purchased it and he _said _he bought it there, but, well, you can't always believe Naruto Uzumaki and his 'crazy' stories…" Sakura laughed charmingly, the very same laugh she used at boring office parties when old women with too much make up on made stupid jokes about someone's, admittedly bad, fashion taste and their unrefined 'mongrel'.

Shikamaru's tired black eyes gave a sudden spark of recognition and he spoke excitedly, "The computer _legend_ is your _fiancé_?!"

"Legend?" Sakura looked amused as they walked towards the lift, heavy briefcases in tow. "_Naruto_?"

"Sakura, he developed the machine that program DVDs into computer games, the machine that used gum wrappers instead of money and the program that would let people design their own inventions with a touch of the finger! Don't you think that's awesome?"

Hearing the word 'awesome' coming from the successful entrepreneur's mouth tickled Sakura and she let it show, sniggering into her palm again. "Dunno. Does it help with the fashion industry?"

"…Not sure." Shikamaru said vaguely and looked lost in thought. Sighing huffily, Sakura pressed the lift button. She never liked it when people spaced out. Either they should be committed or not at all.

Wanting to start a new topic with the amusing yet totally weird Nara, Sakura returned to the previous topic, but with a newly added sub-genre, "So, Nara, involved with anyone lately?"

"Do video games count?" He asked ruefully, causing Sakura to snigger again but continued, "Yeah, you could say that…"

Sakura raised her eyebrows in unadulterated intrigue.

Shikamaru noticed her questioning expression and laughed again. "Sakura. No offence but I've known you for what - _two_ days? No _way_ am I going to tell you about my _love _life!" He laughed again, to show how absurd the notion was. Which it was. "No offence, though!" He hurriedly added.

Sakura smiled ruefully, shaking her head. "None taken…s'pose you're right, though."

The lift arrived and they forced themselves in, pushing past a few stocky people. "Since you barely know me, wanna come over to dinner tonight?" Sakura muttered, her windpipe getting uncomfortably blocked in th stuffy air.

"Will the 'Legend' be there?" Shikamaru asked immediately; he wasn't one to mince words, especially when it involved his 'idols'.

Sakura rolled her eyes but nodded, "Sadly."

"Then great! Okay if I bring my friends along?"

Sakura pursed her lips as she contemplated this new predicament she had gotten her friends into. "Sure, why not? It _is _a Friday, after all."

Shikamaru grinned and he got off at the next floor, leaving Sakura to deal with chubby, rude and impatient people all around her.

As the lift door was closing, Sakura watched Shikmaru turn around and wink at her while mouthing, "Ha!" He pointed towards the chubbs and then at himself, indicating that he was out _here _and that she was in _there._

"Shikamaru!"

* * *

Slightly slamming the mug onto _Mr_. Hyuuga's desk, TenTen continued her way to her 'area of work'. It was an area of work that Neji had forced her to have, directly in front of him. TenTen had hated it but she couldn't voice against it. This was her _job _for Pete's sake! And she desperately needed it and its whopping salary.

Sitting down in the leather chair, which was one of the _very few _plus sides in her stupid job, TenTen checked her latest e-mail sent by _Mr._ Neji Hyuga and reviewed today's work. _Ew_, she thought, _today sucks…_

Relaxing against the backrest, she instinctively stretched her legs out, hazily thinking that there'd be a little counter for her legs to go on but _nay. _There wasn't. Her legs were utterly visible to Neji Hyuua and anyone who happened to walk by and choose to stand there. It made TenTen nervous and vulnerable. Something she hated deeply.

Women were not weak, especiallyTenTen.

Gliding in again, Neji gracefully sat in his chair and surveyed his 'floor'.

His PA, TenTen, was typing something on her desktop, hopefully his memo for the day; His marketing manager, Ino Yamanaka, was busy calling someone and Kiba Inuzuka, their logistics executive, was sitting on the desk of one of their key designers, talking to her about something very graphic because his hands kept moving around and slamming onto the desk.

Neji lifted the 'I AM OLD' mug - last year's Christmas gift from TenTen - to his lips and, with maximum poise and dignity, took a sip. As soon as the liquid went though his oral cavity, Neji spat it out, causing the papers in front of him to stain inelegantly. "_TenTen_!" He roared.

The entire floor's staff jumped but _she_ looked up boredly, her bangs falling into her eyes, and stared inquisitively but yet somehow rudely at Neji. "Yeah?"

"This isn't espresso!"

Putting on a very clever fake-yet-real look of surprise, TenTen got up, "It _isn't_?! Oh, I'm _so_ sorry!" The words were a good choice to make amends but TenTen's sarcastic voice overtook the niceties of it, so it sounded rude, offhand and plastic. Like Lindsay Lohan.

"TenTen…" Neji growled, getting up and giving her the _look_. The _look _symbolized TenTen-get-out-of-the-room-and-do-it-right.

TenTen shot back the same _look _she gave him everyday. The _look _that meant oh-_sure_-your-royal-highness-can-I-lick-your-shoes-too?

She went outside, took a deep breath and walked off to the refreshment area – a place to kick back, take a break, read the latest TIME and get a cup of what makes businesspeople run like clockwork: coffee.

Back at the office, Ino, hanging up on her now _ex-_lover, went up to Kiba and hit him on the head. "Ouch!" Kiba grabbed his head as Ino rounded in for another one. "What?!"

"Five bucks. It happened again."

Kiba groaned. "…here!" He took out five bucks and shoved it in her outstretched hand. She nodded happily, "Pleasure doing business with you!" and sauntered off to her seat, flicking her blonde bangs out of her eyes, every so often. Much to the pleasure of the company's lowlies. Translation: everyone else around her.

* * *

BTW - this isn't going to be a long story. I'm sick of them at the moment.


	2. We're So Starving

**Title:** Dramantics  
**Summary:** Dramantics. _Noun_. Fusion word joining Drama and Antics together. Commonly used for describing TenTen's personality. Also used as an adjective for the Hyuuga prodigy and her.  
**Chapter Two: **We're So Starving.  
**Chapter Summary: **Patience is a virtue.  
**Disclaimer: **Yes, I am amazing for writing this FF. And, no, I don't own Naruto and its related subjects/franchise/blah. Goodbye.  
**Author's Note: **I wrote this story with The Academy Is… and Panic at the Disco in the background. I suggest you all do the same.

-

Sakura and Ino ignored the catcalls and wolf whistles they got as they crossed the wet, busy intersection together; they were used to the college students staring at their derriere(s). It _was_ expected in a city like Konohagakure. Konoha was synonomous with New York in Japan.

As they passed through the crowded roads full of jeering 'young adults', both of them holding an umbrella on top of their heads to protect their coiffed hair from the rain, the two females searched their minds for a piece of decent gossip to discuss over sugar-free iced lattes and mixed salads and sandwiches. It was custom for them to talk about the latest office scandal every lunch.

Reaching their favourite lunch café, they both grinned in relief as the warm aroma of coffee beans, brown sugar and whole-wheat bread swept over them, commanding them to enter the warmth and delectability of the little café.

"I'll order, you get us a seat." Ino said automatically. Their lunch date was nothing new and the starting conversation was the same as ever.

Sakura mock-saluted, "Will do," and set about looking for their regular table. "Found it!" She called and quickly claimed the corner seat for themselves, throwing her tote onto Ino's chair.

Waiting for the appetizing bread, not-so-appetizing salad and sugar-free cocoa-flavoured latte to slide down her hungry throat, Sakura relaxed into the padded, mock-Victorian chair. Her PDA vibrated and she hastened to find the irritating device; her BlackBerry was her Number One Source of Stress. Naruto was Second.

**S, have u seen my blu tie? –N**

Sakura sighed and quickly text-ed back:

**Hon, have you looked in your CLOSET? BTW – I'm on lunch break; no bothering :D Love, S.**

**O. Yeah, its dere. Thks. C U Home. I'll prepare the dinner :D x2 – N.**

Sakura tossed her BlackBerry back into her oversized bag and started to wonder who was the unlucky to guy to have Ino was flirt with next; her stomach had started to rumble, demanding a good meal.

Stumbling into her chair, almost slamming the wooden tray onto the mahogany table, Ino heaved a great sigh and started the first topic of the lunch. "I saw Neji staring at TenTen's legs today."

Sakura quickly dropped the spoonful of salad she was holding back into her plate and gaped openly at Ino. "Get _out_! _When_?! Why?! Source?!"

Ino laughed and proceeded to explain how TenTen's desk was open and Neji could stare right at her legs and enjoy the view of tattered jeans. And how they argued every fifteen minutes about rubbish and how Neji still hadn't fired her.

Pausing to take a deep breath, a sip of coffee-cocoa latte and a bite of an all-natural raspberry Danish, Ino waited expectantly. "So. Verdict?"

Sakura noisily swallowed the last bite of her leafy salad and drank a gulp of her latte before wiping her mouth with her wrist, forgetting the fact that she worked at the luxurious Hyuga Incorporated and was expected to act aloof and detached as much as Neji himself.

Ino sighed and let the question slide away. Wasn't important anyway. Sakura had already approved of Neji's and TenTen's not-yet-developed relationship with a giant, 'O-K!'

-

TenTen signed the last of the fancy-shmancy contracts with a flourish and quickly arranged them into their respective colour-coordinated files. "Yes! Done!"

Slamming the files onto the table and getting up, she waved a goodbye to Kiba and the rest of the remaining staff before hoisting her bag onto her shoulders and running into the hallway.

Running into the hallway proved to be a bad idea as she slammed, yet again, straight into Neji Hyuga.

"_Ow_!" She landed on the floor, bag contents spilling onto the ground.

"TenTen…" Neji sighed, blinking hurriedly, his head had started to spin.

"Sorry!"

TenTen rubbed her head with one hand, the other searching for her hair clips that held her panda-buns in place. They had been knocked loose at the impact of Neji's shoulders and her hair was let loose and messy in all their chaotic glory.

Neji fared better in the crash; being taller and physically stronger had its moments. His suit had been mildly muddled up and his recently-cut-until-shoulders hair, slightly mussed.

Their legs had been entangled and TenTen was sure she accidentally kicked him in the knee as she struggled to free her legs.

Considering the fact that Neji was supposed to be some kind of genius, he was really quite dumb. Couldn't he _see _that TenTen wanted out from his, no matter how _hot,_ leggy grip?!

She looked at him and cocked her head to one side; he was staring at her as though he was demented and saw a rubber ducky to sit on.

"Um…Mr. Hyuga? I _really_ need to have lunch now." She spoke each word a little louder and slower as though speaking to a hearing-impaired man.

Neji blinked quickly again, and, TenTen refused to comment on it, embarrassedly. "Right, right! Sorry." He hastened to free his legs and quickly stood up, reaching out his right hand to give TenTen a lift.

She ignored it and used the nearby glass coffee table as a boost. "Sorry, Mr. Hyuga. I was in a rush…"

"Uh…yeah." Neji cursed himself for sounding so pathetic and started to pick up her bag fillings: notebook looking suspiciously like a diary, pens, BlackBerry, her Bluetooth, Bubbilicious gum and a water gun.

She flushed and quickly muttered, "No, no, it's okay; I'll pick it up!" She gathered all her belongings into her now dusty bag and ignored his inquisitive stare. "Um…bye, Mr. Hyuga; have a good lunch…" She almost ran into the open elevator, blushing even more.

He watched her leave with a, dare he admit it, slightly heavy heart.

It wasn't until she was on the ground floor did she realize that her hairclips were still on the ground upstairs and her only hairbrush was at home. "Dammit!"

-

Looking forward to the dinner ahead of them, Sakura said goodbye to Hinata at the entrance of the car park – Hinata took the bus or taxi, depending on the weather – Sakura headed over to her company-given car, a plush BMW, and started to wait for TenTen to come down; they were going to get dressed in _style _and prepare the meal together.

-

Grinning profusely, TenTen watched Ino entangle herself from her latest boyfriend's embrace and talk about Sakura's dinner party. "I'll bring Kiba. He's got the beer," was Ino's parting farewell as she and her boytoy left the office, mouth in mouth together.

Kiba watched Ino leave before pouncing on TenTen, demanding to know why Sakura didn't allow beer at her little 'soiree'.

Shrugging, TenTen said goodbye and made her way to the lift. Sakura was never a patient person and it sucked to make her wait. She could glare like hell.

Pressing the down button quickly, TenTen looked at her custom-made designer watch, last year's Christmas present from Neji, and swore. It was 7-ish and she was going to up all night, preparing for the party.

The lift door opened and she hastened to get in, inwardly blessing the lift for being empty. She pressed 'G' and waited for the lift to descend.

At floor sixteen, the three renowned lawyers, Temari, Kankuro and Gaara Sand walked in. Kankuro grinned at TenTen, who smiled automatically, Temari appraised TenTen's outfit and Gaara remained oblivious.

"You work for Neji Hyuga, don't you?" Gaara asked detachedly.

"Yes, Mr. Sand. I'm his assistant." TenTen smiled her 'work-smile'.

"Hn. Is he a satisfactory boss?"

"Um, sure. Yeah…he's pretty good. Nice to look at and not so stingy with the pay, either." TenTen grinned at her bluntness, Kankuro winked, Temari covered her mouth to hide her smile and Gaara's eyes widened at this frank assistant. _Had she no respect?_

Kankuro nodded at Temari who nodded back.

-

"What _took _so long?!" Sakura threw the passenger door open. TenTen got in and, in a very blasé action, shrugged.

"Don't lift your shoulders at me; I waited for _sev-uhn_ minutes," Sakura almost growled.

"Big deal, 'Kura. Try working for Neji Hyuga." TenTen examined her cuticles with the critical eye of an English teacher.

"Ha. Funny." Sakura stared out of the windshield and brooded at the fact that the rain ruined everything.

-

**Author's Note II: **Hello; I've finished another chapter. Yeah, okay. Bye.


	3. Apology

I'm quitting the anime fandom.  
I'm so sorry. More on my profile.  
I'll remove these stories after a week or so.  
I'm just not into it anymore.  
Forgive me?

Leffie


End file.
